Return of the Dragonborn
by Damacles
Summary: Hey people this is my first fanfic so please be nice Lost in a world which he doesn't belong in Percy Jackson a warrior and hero in his time must fight an enemy he thought he had already killed using the full abilities of the Dragonborn and if he fails the world will fall to the world eater Pairings undecided review who you think and I will use the most popular
1. Chapter 1

of the Dragonborn

**Thalia pov**

I was not having a good day, I suppose i should have seen it coming really but then again it started as a normal day in the hunters. Wake up, have breakfast, train, talk to phoebe, train some more I had hoped for a peaceful day, but _of course _something had to ruin it. Fan-fucking-tastic

Now don't get me wrong, I had fought countless monsters, but anyone who fought a 50 foot red scaled fire breathing dragon would have a shit day.

Anyway back to the fight. Lady Artemis was shooting arrows at record speed but yet still failing to penetrate its hide, while a few of my sisters where in bad condition they refused to stay down, we would not be beaten by this thing it would go down or we would die trying suddenly everything stopped as we all felt a presence enter our minds.

"_foolish girls I am unbeatable" _a voice pounded in my head and I stood frozen to the spot as we all knew where the voice came from.

"Did that overgrown lizard just talk" I said

Suddenly its massive head reared in my direction, the blood drained from my face as it roared in anger.

"_silence! You insignificant child I am Hrothdar general of Alduin blood dragon of the north" _Its voice slammed into my head making me stagger.

Silence still hung in the air as we stood shocked as a dragon has the power to make me stagger with just its voice. The concept was impossible but yet before my face it is happening. The dragon seemed to laugh the sound made me cringe asit sounded like nails on a chalk board its red hide looked like blood was forever flowing underneath them.

"_now just stay still and i can finish you of it would be much less effort on your part i haven't had a good meal in a while" _ The newly named Hrothdar lunged forward its massive head speeding towards lady artemis who jumped back drawing her hunting knives and swiping at the head the knives just bounced off its scales and the dragon didn't even seem fazed, i picked up my bow and shot arrows as fast as I could still to no avail, the dragons tail shot round and smashed me in the chest.

I flew into a tree and slumped against it seeing black dots in my eyes and feeling winded. The tail would have been bad enough not to mention the seemingly impenetrable scales that decorated it as well i opened my eyes to see the dragon with its head poised to finish me. I couldn't move as im sure i had a few broken ribs, I accepted my fate but would not die with my eyes closed. I stared right into its black merciless eyes its head shot forward when it suddenly stopped inches from my face with wide eyes.

"_No. He..he can't be here, He died." _It stuttered, for the first time since it arrived i heard fear even when faced with over 30 opponents it merely laughed and roared. But now the dragon seemed thoroughly terrified for a few moments nothing happened, then a pitch black arrow shot from the tree line and punctured its eye

"**HROTHDAR"** A powerful voice crashed through the trees. Every leaf left its respective branch and flew past us at the speed of a bullet. Trees uprooted and flew into the air disappearing into the horizon and a fog settled on the ground near where the trees once where.

We heard him walking before we saw him the crunch of sticks and footsteps on the ground I could just about make out the outline of the mysterious person, when the fog disappeared. As if it was scared of the person.

He stood there at a height of about 6'3 with a powerful and lean body. He wore an iron helmet with horns sticking out of the sides and a metal chest plate that had many scratches indicating many battles. On his left arm he had a steel shield with intricate designs that looked like they were moving, and in his right hand he had a large black katana that had a layer of fire round it, the sword its self was beautiful. White hand grip with a golden end and black gems embedded in the hilt, it seemed to pulse with power and felt like it was trying to rip your soul from your body. On his waist he had a leather belt with a sheath presumably for the sword in his hand. He wore pure black shorts with black boots and steel shin guards. A black bow along with a set of arrows was slung over his shoulder. His eyes were what scarred Thalia the most, swirling green orbs shined through his helmet glaring at the dragon mere inches from Thalia's face. He looked pissed.

Walking forward slowly his eyes still fixed on the dragon in front of him he once again spoke in a way that it sent chills down Thalia's spine

"Today you die Hrothdar" He spoke no louder than a whisper but his voice carried over to everyone's ears

Hrothdar snapped out of his shocked state and with a mighty flap of his wings he started to rise in the air. The mysterious man pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow, he exhaled and released the arrow. It flew fast and true before slamming into the underside of his wings, forced to land Hrothdar smashed to the ground creating a large crater in the ground, blowing except the mysterious man off their feet. He threw his bow over his shoulder and grabbed his sword again.

The dragon was back on its feet and running straight at the man. The warrior walked forward slowly increasing his speed into jogging then running then sprinting at impossible speeds, even by hunter standards Thalia was shocked at the speed of the man. His sword held out at his side he rushed forward then brought his sword up in a diagonal slash, for a second nothing happened then the dragons head fell to the ground mouth open wide. The man then flicked his sword behind hind spreading the dragons blood onto the grass he then sheathed his sword and stared at the dragon as if waiting for something.

Thalia with as much energy as she could muster stood as was about to speak when the dragons body started to burn away and red and blue streaks rushed towards the man which then wrapped around his body then started to push into his body. The man suddenly fell to one knee and gasped as his body pulsated with power pushing the very forces of nature into overdrive the winds roared through the clearing thunder rumbled and lighting crashed. Then it all suddenly stopped. And the man stood

Pulling off his helmet he turned around and faced 30 semi immortal girls and an Olympian goddess yet he stood with no fear and stared at each one them. His searching green eyes found Thalia's lightning blue and he walked towards her.

He stopped a few feet in front of her and held out both of his hands, a soft orange glow came from them and Thalia winced as she felt her ribs pop back into lave and her cuts faded.

"what are you doing to our sister _boy!" _yelled a huntress as the man found 30 bows pointing at him with lady artemis with a knife at his throat


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N hey guys thanks for the reviews and the messages i didn't expect to get many responses as this is my first fan fic and to the person that reviewed asking for help on their story I cant message you if you are on a guest account so either make an account or log in and message me and review again thanks**

**Here's chapter 2 and I'm still thinking and taking tally of who people want the pairing to be someone suggested nyx i could do that if people want it but I'm open to other options**

**Thanks again!**

2\. Confusion

**Thalia pov**

The situation had advanced too quickly for Thalia's liking one minute she was on the brink of death the next she was being saved by a mysterious warrior and then said warrior had 29 bows pointing at him and Lady Artemis knife at his throat. What a weird day

Anyway back to the situation at hand, the mysterious warrior was scanning everyone in the clearing as if planning how he was going to defeat all of them. Thalia scoffed at the idea 30 semi-immortal highly trained hunters and one Olympian goddess versus one man. The odds were not in his favour.

Yet the man still showed no fear. His eyes looked like they could burst you into flames at the mere thought, for a second nothing happened. Tension filled the air, waiting for one side to make the first move. Thalia thought "_surely he's not stupid enough to attack"_

Thalia got her answer not a second later, as the man as quick as a viper smacked his palm against the knife at his throat, knocking it out of Lady Artemis hand he then dropped low and is right leg spun tripping up lady artemis and before she could even hit the floor his left leg shot forward into a viscous kick to the ribs send the immortal into the air flying at her hunters, colliding into three and knocking them to the ground.

He them threw his shield towards them smacking phoebe in the jaw. Sprinting forward he slid along the ground while simultaneously picking his shield up again and using the momentum to spring himself up and swing his sword down slicing through one of the bows currently pointed at him. He then spun and smacked his shield into another hunter sending her flying back, bringing his shield up he blocked an arrow shot towards his chest and deflecting another one with his sword. He then drove forward smacking the bottom of his katana into another hunters temple knocking her unconscious. Rolling under more arrows shot at him he drove his boot into another hunters stomach making her hunch over then he brought his knee up cracking it into her nose making a sickening snap.

For a few minutes it continued like this him being untouchable downing 28 hunters until only Lady Artemis Thalia and phoebe remained standing. While Thalia was grateful he came to their rescue, nobody hurt her sisters. She rose her hand towards the sky, Phoebe and Lady Artemis smirked as they knew what was coming. The sky darkened dramatically thunder rumbled and lightning flashed black cloud covered the once sunny day. The man looked at the sky with an emotionless face, Thalia yelled and thrust her hand down. The largest lightning bolt she has ever produced streaked down towards the mysterious man who set his feet and closed his eyes. Suddenly his hand shot up palm facing towards the bolt and when it struck his hand he moved his other hand forward pointing at Phoebe. The said bolt shot out of his hand and blasted into phoebe's chest sending her flying back and landing 20 feet away in a steaming heap.

" You call that lightning, I'll show you lightning!" He shouted as he sheathed his sword and threw his shield on the ground. What happened next Thalia can never understand. His arms moved like waves crossing over each other and crackling with electricity, they then settled in front of him and cupped together fingers spread. Then the entire clearing lit up with blue light as the beam of lightning boomed towards Lady Artemis and Thalia. As quick as she could Artemis erected a shield around them, the lightning smashed into the shield and it started cracking under the pressure. Artemis grunted in effort to keep the shield up, but inevitably it broke into a million pieces and the lightning redirected into the sky blowing up once it had reached the clouds the clouds dissipated from the force of the explosion.

Once Thalia had looked towards the mysterious man she was shocked to see him sitting crossed legged, sword resting on his thighs eyes closed. Using that amount of power would have exhausted anyone even Zeus but there he sat seemingly not even out of breath. What the hell is he!

"Are you finished threatening and fighting or are we going to continue this pointless battle." He said eyes still closed as if relaxing under the sun. Lady Artemis looked furious, like she wanted to blast the man to Tartarus.

"How dare you attack a goddess and my hunters! I should kill you on the spot but I think the council should decide your fate." She growled only then did the man open his eyes only to cock an eyebrow at her choice of words

"If i remember correctly you threatened me first I just retaliated, and what is your name? if you are a goddess" He said as if bored with the whole situation

"How could you not know who i am mortal! I am Artemis goddess of the moon, childbirth and maidens" She screamed growing more and more angry with the whole conversation. He turned to look at me

"And you are?" He questioned for a moment I couldn't speak his eyes seemed to look directly into my mind and plant fear deep inside me he truly was terrifying

"Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis" I said suddenly I felt a voice enter my head

"_Is she always this angry?" It inquired _

I discreetly nodded which he smiled at.

"Well Artemis are you a child of one of the divines? because I have never heard of you before" He said with a small smirk she bristled at the comment, and pulled out her bow shooting it towards his face. His hand shot up and caught it in front of his face and snapping the tip off with only a movement of his thumb.

"I thought we were done with being childish" He sighed

"Do NOT insult me mortal" Lady Artemis shouted notching another arrow but before she could release it he spoke again

"Which hold am I in fair maidens" he asked confused as he looked around trying to recognise anything that could give him a hint. Even Lady Artemis lowered her bow at that comment a incredulous look on her face

"What do you mean by "hold"?" I asked just as confused as Lady Artemis. He looked at me in concern

"Did you hit your head too hard or something? How could you not know? Is this you Astrid? Oh ha ha now come out I don't have time for games" He said looking round trying to spot this Astrid hiding expecting her to jump out and yell "surprise motherfucker"

"Who is Astrid?" I asked even more confused than before. He once again looked concerned as sceptical, as if i should know who this Astrid is.

"Leader of the Dark brotherhood? 2nd deadliest assassin ever? Ring any bells?" He asked listing them off on his fingers. I spoke the first question that popped into my mind.

"Who is the first?" I asked he just simply smiled at me

" I'll give you one guess" He said with his green eyes filled with amusement.

" Okay enough! You are coming with me to the Olympian council and we are deciding your fate" Artemis growled

She then stormed forward and grabbed his shoulder and flashed away leaving me standing in a clearing with 29 injured hunters, a practically destroyed forest and the skeleton of a 50 foot dragon. Oh the joys of being lieutenant.

**Dragonborn pov**

The first thing I noticed was the architecture beautiful marble pillars and the massive golden doors. Then i noticed the 20 foot people currently glaring at me no doubt wondering if to kill me.

Oh _fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i am really enjoying writing this and im going to continue today also i still need help with the pairing thanks**

3\. Threats

**Dragonborn pov**

In the shape of a "U" 12 massive thrones positioned around me. On those thrones sat 20 foot immortals who looked like they were trying to kill me with their eyes. Great.

Today had started off weird and had only got weirder as it progressed, i wonder if they have a snack bar. I am starting to get hungry. A nice cooked salmon or some venison would be nice. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the man furthest to the right started to speak

"Why do you not bow mortal" He said glaring at me, i met his glare with a unimpressed expression

"Would you bow to people you don't know" I asked sitting down on the floor cross legged. I slowly took out the sword in my sheath and started cleaning it. A lot of the gathered immortals flinched when the swords fear factor came in to play. What it does is it stores souls in the soul gems I currently had in my possession. The more it absorbs the more powerful it gets I only had 4 soul gems with me and it was already scaring them, I wonder what would happen when i reached 10. Would they run or something.

"Put the sword away!" shouted the same man

"Why would i do that. I am in a hostile environment with several large immortals looking at me like i am nothing but the shit on their shoe. Excuse me sandals." I said with a small chuckle at the end. One of the people with a charcoal beard filled with dirt that suggested he spends a lot of time in the forge was looking at the sword in interest

"What is that sword made out of" He asked clearly interested i smiled at him. He seemed shocked for a moment as if no one ever smiled at him.

"Ebony ingots. But it is much more than that i have enchanted the sword so that it absorbs the souls of the people i kill and fuels it making it stronger with every life i take" I said holding out the weapon so he could see the unusual colour and the markings on the side

"Give me the sword mortal!" thundered the man from before i liked to call him shouty because that's all he has done since I arrived

"No" I deadpanned looking right into his blue eyes that streaked with lightning.

"You would dare disobey a direct order from the king of the gods!" he shouted with fury in his voice. _So you want to play scare tactics aye, well 2 can play at that game _i thought as i used a little bit of my beast form to make my eyes go red.

"Do not test me fool i have killed more men than you have cheated on your wife" I said my voice had dropped several volumes but it still gave quite the reaction. Sometimes whispering can be just as effective as shouting.

"how..how do you know about that" He stuttered

" Blessing of lady Mara. The goddess of love and the fourth divine"

"Enough! While i appreciate you calling out my cheating husband in front of the council. I do not appreciate you attacking my daughter so, Zeus sit down and you will face trail for your attack" shouted the beautiful women sat next to Zeus's throne

"And your name is milady?" i asked respectfully, she looked slightly shocked i was being respectful to her while i had only been passive at best so far

"Hera goddess of marriage queen of Olympus" she said with a smile i winked at her causing her to turn bright red

"Okay i will give you 5 questions to find out all you can about me since you know nothing and cannot judge me fairly" i said looking at Hera

"Would it be fair if i pass the questioning on to someone else" she asked

" Of course" I replied

"Athena would you please" she asked looking at a grey eyed blonde haired women. She cleared her throat and thought for a second

"Name?"

"Perseus Jackson"

"Where were you born"

"Tamriel, Skyrim"

"Hobbies?"

"Hunting, fighting, travelling, Training"

"Powers?"

"Too many to mention"

"Title"

"Persues Jackson, the last Dragonborn Archmage of the college of Winterhold, Leader of the thieves guild, Member of the nightingales, Champion of the daedra, Blessing of the divines, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Member of the Companions, Solider of the Stormcloaks, Bane of Dragons."

Needless to say after i said that a lot of peoples jaws hit the floor. Some looked like they wanted to be friends with me others looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Dude. I don't even know what any of that meant nut it sounded awesome!" shouted a tall blonde haired immortal with blue eyes and a blinding grin getting a high five from a immortal with running clothes. Artemis groaned at this and shot an arrow in-between his legs making his squeak then pout. I chuckled lightly. Then Athena spoke up again

"Judging from your answers and the way you speak i would say you are from the past maybe about 2000 years ago and with the way you carry yourself i would say a warrior that has seen many battles and killed many people most likely regarded as a hero where you are from but unwanting of the success and would rather spend his days in peace which is what you fight for" said Athena looking proud i smiled at her

" Wow smart and beautiful a dangerous combination" she blushed and looked at her sandals " you were right on everything except i didn't know i was 2019 years old. I'm practically an artefact." I laughed

" I vote for his death. He is a threat to Olympus and could very well destroy us" said Zeus

" I vote for life. He is a respectful mortal" spoke Hera smiling at me

" I vote for life. He is a loyal warrior i can tell" spoke a man with sea green eyes

" i vote for death. He attacked my hunters" seethed Artemis

" I vote for life he is awesome" said the blonde haired man

" I vote for life. He is wise" said Athena smiling at me still slightly red

" I vote for Death. He's annoying" said a man in a leopard print shirt. Who then fell asleep

" I vote for life. He's hot" said a goddess who had ever changing hair and eyes

" I vote for death. He flirted with my girlfriend" said a man with red eyes and an enormous sword

" i vote for life. He was nice to me" said the man with the charcoal beard

" I vote for life. He looks like he eats his grain" said a woman with green eyes and brown hair

" whatever Apollo said" spoke the man in running clothes playing with a strange device

I looked around slightly surprised that this many people wanted me to live after fighting one of their people.

" Well then i will be going them" I said turning around to walk away. I turned around again to face them one more time " Where am i?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and everything it really means a lot to me i enjoy writing so having people read it as well really means a lot to me. Thanks again**

**Also I've had 2 people suggesting pairings and I only have a Annabeth and a Nyx suggestion so if you want a specific pairing don't forget to ask **

**4\. Introductions**

**Percy pov**

After a majority of the gods had stopped laughing at my misfortune of being unaware of my location and being slightly filled in on modern culture. Shouty decided to do what he does best. Shout

" I will not have a powerful mortal running around the world unsupervised and secretly plotting our demise! He will go to camp half-blood!" Thundered Zeus. I sighed, i have only known this person for 10 minutes and already he is getting on my nerves

" Fine. If it will help your massive ego and your insatiable pride i will go to your 'camp'" i said already growing tired of this conversation. Zeus grinned smugly thinking that he had won, he wanted to control me. I will show him different

" But first tell me what this camp is and what its uses are" I said standing up and crossing my arms

" Well camp half-blood is a refuge for all demigods who are children of ours. It is basically a place where our children go to learn how to defend themselves against monsters. Dionysus here is the camp Director" said Athena gesturing to the sleeping god in a leopard print shirt sleeping next to her

" And how would i get there lady Athena? I asked

" My daughter Annabeth could take you if you wish" she said.

I nodded and she waved her hand making a girl about 16 appear beside her. She was basically the spitting image of Athena with the same long blonde hair and grey eyes only hers looked like storm clouds while Athena's were lighter she was about 5'9 wearing strange clothes which I have never seen before. She looked around confused before she realised where she was and quickly bowed deeply. I chuckled which made her head turn to me and she widened her eyes and she had a look that said _bow quickly or you will be turned to dust_

I raised an eyebrow at her which said _then why aren't I dust already_ she then turned to Athena

" Mother why am i here?" she asked confused

" Rise Annabeth you do not need to bow to us you rebuilt this entire throne room" she said smiling at Annabeth

" So you designed this place? Impressive work" I said smiling at her. She blushed deeply and smiled back

" Annabeth you are to escort this man to Camp Half-Blood and ensure he is introduced to Chiron" said Athena still smiling at her daughter. Annabeth nodded and bowed one more time before gesturing me to follow her

As we walked i was admiring the look of the place the gods called Olympus. Suddenly she pressed a sort of button of the wall and a door in front of us opened I walked in and it confused me when it didn't lead anywhere it just stopped I turned around to speak when Annabeth pressed another button and the room started moving down at starling speeds I gripped the hand rails tightly as i was lost for words as to what was going on suddenly it stopped again and I let go of the hand rails glancing back to see I had crushed a portion of it.

" What the hell was that" I shouted watching the walls to see if they would move again

"What? The elevator?" she said looking at me confused

"Is that what this contraption is called?" I said running my hands along the metal

"How could you not know what an elevator is?" she said looking at me incredulously

" I was born over 2000 years ago" I said shrugging my shoulders

Her eyes widened dramatically and she started firing of questions at a rate i couldn't even follow what she was saying.

" By the divines. This is going to be a long trip" I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose

**Line break**

After walking for about an hour i had a splitting head ache. Oh no it wasn't from the walking it was from the rapid fire questions of the child of Athena walking next to me. She suddenly stopped and looked at me strangely

"Wait. I don't even know you name." She said I breathed a sigh of relief, finally a question I can actually hear

" Perseus Jackson" I said smiling at her causing her to go bright red again.

" Well. Nice to meet you Perseus, Annabeth Chase architect of Olympus" she said holding out her hand

I shook it and we continued walking until I hit something that felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back and the air in front of me shimmered, Annabeth looked at me quizzically and put her hand on the barrier and pulled me through

" Why couldn't you get through. Demigods can get through the barrier" she said eyeing me warily

"because I'm not a demigod" I said walking forward towards a big looking building wooden walls and a porch with the leopard print shirt and a man on strange looking chair that has wheels playing a game with cards. They both turned to look at me as I walked up the steps.

" Hello who might you be child?" asked the man in the strange chair looking at me with genuine curiosity. I looked him over before answering he had brown hair and brown eyes currently sitting down I detected slight illusion magic coming from the chair and I knew that this what not his true form.

" speak to me in your true form and maybe I will answer" I said

His and Annabeth's eyes widened as he looked at me I made my eyes flare red to show him that this was not a question. He sighed and rose out of his chair to his full height with a horses legs and body and a man's chest and face it was easy enough to figure out what he was. A centaur, I nodded and leaned against the wall

"My name is Persues Jackson, i was sent here by your lords and ladies because Zeus and his paranoia couldn't handle anyone who is even remotely strong living without his watchful eye over their shoulder" I said annoyed with being watched

Thunder rumbled in the sky signalling Zeus was angry at my comments. I merely flipped the sky the bird and turned to Annabeth

" So would you like to give me the tour because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future and i would like to know the layout" I said already turning away and walking down the steps towards a selection of buildings shaped in the formation of the thrones of Olympus as i walked several people tended to move out of the way. I suppose I would have looked scary with a intimidating sword and still with my chest plate on

As i continued to walk Annabeth caught up to me but didn't say anything as we continued to walk she pointed out several things such as the dinning pavilion and the toilets I was enjoying the silence but was still bored

"Hey! You new Camper you need to do the initiation" shouted a voice from behind me

I turned and quickly realised that my boredom wasn't going to be around much longer as 4 people were walking towards me with their weapons already drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews from the last chapter here are the current results from the poll of pairing**

**Annabeth-1**

**Nyx-2**

**Hera-1**

**Artemis-1**

**Thanks to everyone who suggested in reviews and PM heres chapter 5 for you guys**

**5.** Demonstration

**Perseus pov **

The four people currently approaching me were looking like i was their next meal, i was standing with my eyes never leaving them and my arms crossed across my chest. I was analysing their weapons which were drawn. They had a soft glow and all looked to be bronze, 3 of them held swords while one girl in the front had a spear and a shield

" And what might be the initiation?" I asked playing dumb.

" Oh well why don't you come with me and I'll show you" Said the girl smiling like she would eat me alive

" One moment. Do you know how fight i would like to learn, if you would be willing to teach me i could meet you in the arena and we could spar" i said faking enthusiasm

She looked surprised for a moment before it morphed back into her sadistic smile she turned to her brothers behind her who nodded all with similar smiles on their faces

" I will see you in the arena in 5 minutes, and bring that sword it would look good on my wall" she said still with the same smile

As soon as she had gone my enthusiastic look vanished into my own psychotic smile. Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me away

" What the hell! Why would you challenge a child of Ares to a fight. You're going to be nothing but a stain after they are finished with you!" she shouted looking at me like i was a fool

" I'm going to give the gods a demonstration and a reason not to underestimate me" I said with my still present smile. She looked confused for a second before her face morphed into shock but before she could yell at me again i was already walking towards the place I assumed was the arena. Sue me i wasn't paying attention to the tour

As i entered i suddenly realised everyone was here, even Chiron and Dionysus. Although some looked at me with pity most looked like they couldn't wait to see the new kid get smashed. Fools. I noticed the girl and the same people from before doing some practise swings. Their technique was good but i had been in many fights and could already see some weaknesses. They suddenly stopped and looked towards Chiron

" This is a duel between Clarisse and her brothers versus Perseus Jackson , remember no killing or maiming winner is decided by a yield or knockout. Good luck" He spoke and im sure he looked at me for that last part

" Ready for your first lesson punk" said Clarisse a smile present on her face. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. If Zeus thinks he can control me I'll show him how much control he actually has.

I dove in to my beast form and limited my transformation to just advanced hearing and sight. I heard the unmistakeable sound of someone running at high speeds. My eyes snapped open the usual green colour had turned to a pure red i had no pupils just pure red eyes. At the last second i moved my head to the side and the blade missed before they could recover i grabbed their arm and tugged to back towards me. My elbow shot out and smashed in to his nose snapping it like a twig, he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Everyone was silent for a second before another one of them charged towards me yelling at the top of his voice. Pathetic. As he reached me my hand flew forwards and smashed in to his throat causing him to gag. I then grabbed his shoulders and my right foot stomped on his knee cap making a sickening snap driving him to one knee i then held him in the choke hold all the while staring at Clarisse. My face devoid of emotion , after he had passed out i let him go and he fell face first in to the sand. Most people now wore looks of shock as i had taken out 2 children of the god of war I didn't even spare them a glance as i still stared at Clarisse. She scowled at waved her hand. The 2 others charged towards me i just stood still as they ran. One swung his sword high while the other swung low i jumped and spun my body so i was vertical to the ground both swords missed me and i landed on one knee and quickly jumped to my feet and drove my fist into ones stomach while pulling his shield over my shoulder to block the sword aiming for my back. I then spun him around causing him to kick his borther in the jaw knocking him out and i then let go of him causing him to fly into the wall cracking the wall and he slumped against it eyes closed not moving.

I turned to look at Clarisse only to find her not there, i slung my shield off my back and holding it out to my left blocking the spear jabbed at me i felt electricity course up my arm but it didn't go numb as i always use electricity. Clarisse looked surprised and i jumped back slowly unsheathing my sword the effect was instantaneous she started shaking in fear

" Do you like it? I call it soulrend because it literally rips the soul from your body and puts it in this" i said holding out a black soul gem. She could see the screaming face of the soul inside it, and she looked terrified.

" Do you still wish to fight me?" i asked raising an eyebrow

" what... what even are you!?" she shouted still shaking

" I am the Dragonborn" I whispered as I shot forward my sword swinging sideways she held up her shield and blocked it but the power behind the swing sent her flying in to the wall before she could recover i launched myself forward bring my foot down on her chest driving her into the floor. I then held my sword to her throat

" Do you yield?" i whispered but she was paralysed in shock

"DO YOU YIELD?!" I shouted more forcefully she nodded violently and i closed my eyes and my beast form faded. I stepped off her and held out my hand to help her up. She looked at suspiciously before taking it and hauled her up before holding out my hand for her to shake.

" Tomorrow 12 o'clock come back here and i will teach to how to fight properly" i said

" I'll be there" she said shaking my hand still slightly shaken i walked away and out of the arena leaving a whole camp full of shocked people and i only had one thought _you will never control me Zeus so don't even try._

**And thats a wrap people don't forget to review and pm me who you want to be the pairing thanks **

**Damacles out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people i am sorry i couldn't update for the past few days i have been quite busy with college and stuff (mostly looking after my terror of a little brother heres chapter 6 for you**

**Also the poll is still up currently Nyx is still winning with 2 while Hera, Annabeth and Artemis all have 1 thanks for everyone who voted the poll will continue until we hit chapter 10 then it will close thanks again **

**And as i haven't put a disclaimer up i don't own percy Jackson or Skyrim**

6\. The Down fall of the Dragonborn

**Athena POV**

As the iris message faded so did the terror of watching this untouchable man fight, no one had ever been able to scare me before but the glowing red eyes, the demonic voice and the absolute demolition of the camps top fighters had a profound effect on me.

I realised that Perseus had somewhat 2 personalities. His first was respectful and honest sometimes sarcastic and blunt but always told the truth and did so with intelligence and forethought thinking. His second is when it gets really interesting, when he gets angry or gets into situations where his skills are to be tested he turns almost sadistic, there is no grace about the way he fights. It is all brutal and immensely effective, finding soft spots in an opponent's defence that most would miss. And that was all without mentioning the complete dark side that seems to settle in.

Most would call it psychotic and uncontrollable but Perseus seems to have complete control of his primal rage although to fully understand this beast i would need to see the beast. Anyone with half a brain could see he was holding back. His movements were slightly sluggish indicating the effort not to rip the opponent to shreds, proving he was holding back. I shudder to think what would happen if he completely lost his already short temper. Of course during my deductions Zeus and the other gods were still in complete shock before one god understandably wanted to go down and destroy him. That man was no other than Ares

" Father you must let me go down and kill that mortal. Not only has he disrespected the gods, he also attacked my children!" shouted a very angry Ares father seemed to ponder this for a while before we all heard the smallest and kindest goddess in the throne room.

" Brother think logically about this. We already know that mother earth is awakening. Not to mention the unusual dragon attack on Artemis and her hunters. We may need him" Said Hestia not taking her eyes off her hearth still poking at it with her stick. I decided to throw input in to the conversation

" Did you all listen to what he called himself when Clarisse asked him what he was. He said he was the Dragonborn" I said remembering what he whispered i thought this would have solved the argument and allowed the boy to live. Boy was i wrong

" Then he is spawn of these dragons! I will smite him right now!" shouted Zeus standing up and grabbing his master bolt. Next to him Hera rolled her eyes and pulled him roughly down to his throne before glaring at him

" Think about it husband. Why would he kill one of his own and furthermore why would one of his kin be frightened of him if he was a spawn of theirs" Sighed Hera rubbing her temples exasperatedly. Silently sitting back in my throne i looked at my family bicker about the fate of this fascinating mortal. I lightly sighed before i realised everyone was looking at my

" Well Athena. What do you think?" Asked my father

"I 'm sorry could you repeat the question" I said keeping a straight face. Ignoring my childish brothers pulling faces at me

" Do you think the mortal is a risk or asset?" asked Zeus looking more and more agitated as the meeting went on

" I think the man is a great asset towards the war with Gaea. His fighting seems more effective than the fighting currently being taught at Camp Half-Blood, and his extensive battle knowledge could be a deciding factor in the war. I said thinking over everything i had learnt while watching him fight. Zeus sighed and rubbed his eyes

" Very well the boy shall live but he will train the Heroes and veterans of the Titan war that way we can utilise his skills" He said choking out the word skills " Meeting dismissed" He said

One by one people started flashing out before Ares flashed out he looked at Aphrodite and growled. Looks like she will be getting fucked hard tonight as an anger release. Poor woman

I flashed to my palace and sat down on my sofa thinking about many thinks including one very powerful mortal

**Line break**

**Perseus POV **

Sleeping in the forest is something i have been doing all my life which is why i woke up this morning feeling refreshed and energised. Making my way to the arena as i entered i quickly noticed the damage done by my little demonstration. The walls were cracked on the left side and the floor still had streaks of blood from the broken nose and other injuries caused to the Ares cabin.

I sat down in the sand and took off my helmet before placing it to my side i then crossed my legs and closed my eyes, the wind whistled through the trees and the sun had little slivers pushing through the tree line signalling that the day was starting.

I started by doing my usual magic routine channelling my magicka into my arms and feeling the fire and electricity rush up to my fingertips as the fire danced and the electric sparked I started moving my arms until they were held in front of my chest and pushing the magic out of my hands and into each other creating a swirling ball of electricity and fire i then transferred the ball into one hand and started pushing ice into the other hand. Freezing wisps of snow formed on my fingers as they travelled into my swirling ball freezing in place but the swirling continued under the ice outer layer. I then used my summoning power to summon what was supposed to be a skeeva but what actually came out was more surprising as a huge black dog sat in front of me with its head bowed.

Before it could move i shot my ball towards it at startling speeds as it hit the body the ice layer smashed and the lightning and fire exploded completely dissolving the beast into an ash pile

'interesting' I thought as i heard footsteps behind me i slightly turned my head and saw Clarisse

" Your late" i Deadpanned. She was truthfully late, by 14 seconds

" Whatever so how are you going train me" She said still looking at the ask pile. I stood up and closed my eyes again and was delighted to find that my mind was still hooked up to my chest back home s i still had access to all my weapons and armour i searched for a second before finding what i was looking for and pulling then out from behind my back so that she wouldn't freak out. I then tossed her it

" Here put these on" i said she did as i requested and suddenly her arms slumped down

" What the hell are these things they weigh a ton" she said trying to raise her arms still failing

" they are weighted iron gauntlets and you will be wearing them for everything until you can lift your arms with no problem" i said picking up my helmet and putting it on

" Now pick up your sword and shield. We have a lot of work to do" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for the reviews we have reached 11 now it good to know people are enjoying the story here's the current poll**

**Nyx-4**

**Hera-1**

**Annabeth-1**

**Artemis-1**

**Don't forget to review nyx is winning right now and i am think of how to involve her as she hasn't been involved yet. But if you want someone else don't forget to let me know thanks again.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or the elderscrolls series.**

7\. Demands

**Perseus POV**

I sighed in disappointment as Clarisse slumped to the floor for the 5th time in the last hour. We had been training for about 3 hours already and I still hadn't broken a sweat, whereas Clarisse was sweating madly and panting like she had been underground for the past few days. She had improved slightly but not enough to satisfy me. She was starting to be able to raise her arms into a defensive stance, but if she tried to go on offence it was proving more difficult with how slow she was moving.

" Get up" i growled walking towards her. She struggled to her feet, her arms hung loosely at her sides as she panted obviously exhausted. I sighed once again before swinging my sword towards her slowly by my standards. But she still could only just bring up her shield to block it.

" Okay fine let's see if your speed has improved in the past few hours. Take off the gauntlets" I said. She took them off with no time wasted, as she dropped them they cracked the floor slightly. Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief and raised her arms experimentally

" Here drink this" i ordered throwing her a vial with green liquid inside

" What is it? It looks like snot" she said pulling a disgusted face. I rubbed my face and sighed once again.

" It's called a stamina potion it will fill you with energy for our next task today." I said unsheathing my sword and holding it to my side. She shivered at the sight of the black katana as she remembered her last encounter with it. As ordered, she popped the cork off the vial and drank the potion, her eyes widened and she suddenly shook with energy. Laughing in excitement she picked up her spear and shield giving the spear a few practise jabs before turning to me for her next task.

" Your next task is to land a hit or knock me to the ground" I said with a light smirk. At her rapidly decreasing laughter. She suddenly took a offensive stance and held my sword loosely at my side.

She charged towards me jabbing her spear towards my face. I craned my neck to the side and the spear passed harmlessly. I quickly pushed the spear up and shot my right leg into her stomach making her stumble backwards. She once again came forward this time a bit more cautiously jabbing her spear in quick succession. None connected as most hit my shield and the others were blocked by my sword.

"ten seconds and i will attack back." I said pointing my sword towards her.

Clarisse's eyes widened dramatically. She suddenly closed the distance in a speed that caught me off guard I managed to bring my shield up and block the strike but I didn't see the fake, her spear spun off my shield and dropped low towards my legs. I jumped back and the point of the spear missed my leg by centimetres. I was surprised at the drastic improvement but 10 seconds were up and now it was my turn. I jumped forward swinging my sword towards her feet before using the momentum to spin my body and shoot both feet at her shield, as they connected she crashed into the floor 20 feet away before rolling to a stop and jumping back to her feet with an angry look in her eyes. I suddenly filled with excitement, finally i can let loose some of my power.

"Would you like me to go all out or hold back some more" I said with challenge in my eyes. Oh how i love a good fight.

" Bring it on, let's see what you have Dragonborn" She said with the same look. I slowly sheathed my sword and hung my shield on my back, my fist clenched at my sides, elbows bent. I gritted my teeth and removed my limiter off my power. I roared as my power was finally released since my battle with the world eater. The ground around me cracked, my eyes turned flashed red then back to green. I gritted my teeth again and tried to release every ounce of power I had.

" Here... it.. comes" I grunted out before my power exploded and I let out my ear splitting roar, my eyes turned completely red and my hair turned white with black tips. My muscles became more refined and my armour disappeared only to be replaced with a black armour lined with silver. The explosion of power could probably be heard on Olympus, but i didn't care it felt so good to finally stop suppressing everything i had. My body relaxed and I stopped roaring and looked at Clarisse, she seemed shocked but still dropped into a defensive stance.

" Good you have learnt not to fear me. This will give you an idea of just what I can do" I said my normal voice being replaced by a more sinister deep voice. One that promised pain.

I shot forward closing the 20 foot difference in under a second before holding my sword to her neck before she could even move

" Dead" I said

She suddenly snapped out of her shock and smacked my sword away before swinging her spear like a baseball bat only for me to grab the spear in mid swing and use it like lever to flip her over my head and hold her own spear to her neck.

" Dead again" I said before stepping away and stabbing her spear into the ground. I had proved my point, so put my limiter back on and felt my armour melt off and be replaced with my original iron armour.

I stood straight and held my hand out for her to take which she did without hesitation. I heard the sound of hooves and turned around to be greeted by the centaur walking into the arena. When he saw the cracked floor and the exhausted Clarisse he adopted a shocked expression. Clarisse started laughing at the state of the arena and soon I was joining her. The realise of power had allowed me to relax more, rather than have pent up anger

" I am here to inform you lord Zeus has asked you to train the older campers for the upcoming war with Gaea" Said the centaur who's name I don't remember. Clarisse was still laughing although I suspect it was a nervous laugh now.

" Asked or Ordered" I said raising an eye brow at the immortal centaur who looked nervous

" Asked" He said looking anywhere else but me. I sighed and took a calming breath

" Fine. But I would need something to motivate them is there some type of competition that happens here that will strive them to improve quicker?" I asked. He seemed more at ease now that i had accepted the proposal

" Well we have capture the flag" He said thinking

"Against each other am i correct?" i said

" Yes"

" Then that won't work they need a common enemy someone that most of the campers hate" I said sighing

" well the Hunters of Artemis are coming here in a week and we haven't beaten them in 56 attempts" He said smiling at me which I returned. I felt more relaxed since my release of power.

" That's perfect. A fighting force trained by a goddess versus a cap full of demigods who will now receive extra training. Not only will it motivate them it will be the perfect chance to test how much they have learnt in a week" I said slightly smirking at the chance to fight them again

" Very well so you will start training them tomorrow?" He asked looking ecstatic that I have accepted

" Yes after breakfast, they will need as much energy as they can get" I said

I began walking back to my camp in the woods throwing a goodnight over my shoulder, looking forward to whipping these campers into shape. Oh this will be fun


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls ive missed writing as i have been busy with college sorry about that. chapter 8 is ready and its longer than the others. Here is the current poll**

**Nyx-4**

**Hera-1**

**Artemis-1**

**Annabeth-1**

**Remember to review on who you want the poll will close on chapter 10 so keep reviewing **

the camp

**Perseus pov**

_Dream_

_Fading out of the elder scroll vision I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the snowy, but bright conditions of the throat of the world. The insanely high mountain was home to the only dragon that didn't want to kill me. Parthunax_

" _Did you learn the shout?" His voice, ancient and full of power, blew snow into a frenzy all around me making it seem like the snow had a mind of its own. I turned to look at the ancient dragon with an impassive face, my black armour gleamed in the sun light as the silver designs on the chest plate reflected the bright light emitting from the rising sun_

" _I did, and assume he is coming here right now" I said turning back to the horizon_

" _Indeed he is dovakkinn" He responded turning the same way as me. I spotted a black dot flying towards us at startling speed. Even the wind seemed to avoid this monstrous dragon. The dragon of old roared in the distance, his voice travelling and reaching the peak me and Parthunax were currently standing on. Billowing the snow even more and blowing my cape behind me i crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the dragon deity. As he drew closer Parthunax seemed to grow more agitated._

" _Calm my old friend, meet your destiny with honour." I spoke not taking my eyes off the rapidly approaching enemy. Parthunax relaxed after hearing my voice, and his face became one of acceptance as he knew the battle was eminent. Pulling the hood up and placing the mask over my face i felt the power of darkness enter my body. The presence of nocturnal filled me with confidence as an aura of darkness spread through me. Tendrils of darkness licked at the ground wanting to be released and feed of its next victim. I smiled despite the normal dread people felt when dealing with the daedra, I felt nothing but comfort. Liked I was welcomed by the normally evil deities_

'_kill him' the voice whispered in my ears I nodded. Accepting the term of our arrangement, I drew my sword readying myself for the battle with the world eater. He arrived and hovered above us for a few moments before speaking, normal people would be paralyzed by the strength of his voice but it was familiar to me as if it was an old friend greeting me. If that old friend wanted to kill you I guess_

" _Parthunax I give you one chance to return as my right hand and destroy the Dovakkinn" He shouted in a furious voice, his glowing red eyes seemed to pierce your soul and rip it from your body._

" _No Alduin I will not, you were tasked by our father Akintosh, to rule fairly but your greed for power corrupted your sanity and left nothing but a crazed shell of yourself." Said Parthunax staring into the red pools of fury in his eyes _

"_So be it" Said Alduin in an angry voice. He looked at me for the first time since arriving, his eyes were filled with hate as i was the one thing created to destroy him. He suddenly reared his head back and blew a torrent of fire at me, I held my shield up and the fire scorched the only thing separating me from death I rolled away and released control of the tendrils they lashed out speeding towards Alduin, intent on ripping the scales off his skin. He back tracked and lifted into the air again. Time to see if the shout works, I took a deep breath and stared at Alduin_

"_**JOOR ZAH FRUL"**__ I shouted with as much power as I could muster. A wave of power hurled towards Alduin and slammed into his chest coating him in a blue light. Alduin roared in fury as his wings seized up and he crashed into the hard rock of the throat of the world causing boulders to roll down the side of the temple and smash into the greybeards temple. The shout had drained me but i still charged at the fallen form of Alduin intending on finishing this, the tendrils of darkness still lashed around my armour demanding death for the dragon that dared challenge the dark. As i reached him i jumped onto his tail and ran up his massive body slashing at his legs as I went, i reached his head and lifted my sword to impale it into his skull. Alduin seemed to sense his death was close because he acted desperately bucking his head and getting luck as one of his black spikes stabbed through my thigh. I yelled in pain and lost my grip falling from his back, only for his tail to smash into my side sending me flying towards the edge of the mountain i stabbed my sword into the rocks to stop my progress towards 100 foot drop._

_I slowly got back to my feet, pulling out an healing potion and downing it quickly. My wound closed and I drew my sword out of the rocks and ran towards Alduin again, when i reached him his jaws snapped at me. I spun to the left and slammed my shield into his snout before slashing it my sword across his left eye, he roared in pain and blew fire at me again i held up my shield and back tracked a little bit trying to get away from the fire breathing monster, i heard a raw and looked up to see Parthunax biting into Alduin's wing. I pressed the advantage by charging forward and stabbing my sword into his side. Alduin gasped and fell down onto his chest, i walked around to his head and held my sword pointing down towards his brain_

" _May Sithis have mercy on your soul" i said with a serious look _

"_Not today. __**FUS ROH DAH"**__ He shouted slamming unrelenting force into my chest sending me flying and crashing into the peak of the mountain the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Alduin flying away and Parthunax flying after him._

_End of dream_

I awoke with a hand shaking me, acting on instinct i grabbed the hand twisted the arm and holding my sword to their throat. As my eyes adjusted i saw Annabeth looking frightened and shocked that I could have killed her in seconds while only being half awake. I quickly withdrew my sword and put my shirt on

" I'm sorry Annabeth i tend to do that to people who wake me." I said rubbing the back of my head and helping her to her feet

" Don't worry about it, what were you dreaming about?" She asked looking curious but also worried

" Nothing" I said walking towards the arena. I didn't need sympathy i needed a distraction. And training the campers would do just nicely. I lightly smiled at the thought of showing them what real training is. I looked at the sun and saw that it was about 6 am. Perfect, time for a wakeup call

" Annabeth go to the arena" i said to the daughter of Athena currently following me she nodded and ran off as i turned to the cabins shaped as a U, i let out the loudest wolf howl i could while tapping into my beast form to give it a more demonic sound. The cabins shook and glass shattered and the howl continued its path of chaos through every cabin. Sure enough the campers were running out with weapons drawn trying to find the wolf that awoke them. But all they found was me standing in the middle of the U of cabins with my arms crossed and tapping my foot #

"You all have 5 minutes to be in the arena, if anyone is late you run 20 laps around the entire camp before sparring with me!" i shouted making sure i was heard

I turned around and walked to the arena before sitting down in the sand and closing my eyes counting down the 5 minutes most arrived on time others were late and some didn't turn up at all. I growled at them

"Everyone single file in your respective cabins" I roared everyone scurried around getting into line once they were all in line i began pacing up and down the lines

"Today marks the final day of your easy lives for the next week i am going to train you into the ground there will be blood there will be tears and you will get better. In one week the hunters are going to arrive and there is going to be a capture the flag game against them you will win this time or do you want them to win 57 times in a row!" I shouted . i heard a few muttered no's " i said do you want them to win 57 times in a row!" i shouted more forcefully

" NO SIR!" they all shouted with looks of determination

"Good! The ones that were late wake up the ones that didn't show up and run your laps then report back to me. Everyone else will be trained by Clarisse while I observe you and point out mistakes. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" i shouted

"YES SIR" they shouted back

The ones that were late accepted the punishment and ran their laps while Clarisse trained the other campers and i observed them correcting mistakes and taking note of the most promising warrior's. They would be ready for the hunters but being ready for war is a completely different thing


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people im sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out I have been so busy it's ridiculous how much work you do while being at college. Anyway here is the poll so far**

**Nyx-5**

**Annabeth-2**

**Hera-1**

**Artemis-1**

**Nyx is still winning so don't forget to review we still have one more chapter before it is final, so if you want a different pairing tell me. Much love here is chapter9**

**9 Capture the flag vs hunters **

Artemis pov

I can't believe my father forced us to go to Camp Half-blood again, he knows we hate that place so I'm pretty sure he does this just to annoy me more. Prick.

Me and my hunters are currently running through the forest towards that horrible place, my hunters are the most deadly fighting force the world has ever seen. Moving swiftly through the forest like we were born here, covering remarkable distances without even breaking a sweat. The more we train the better we become, all my girls have an aptitude for archery before they even join the hunters. My blessing only brings out the hidden potential they already have inside them making them better marksmen and more graceful.

As we approached the boundaries of the camp a feeling of disgust set in, I really hate this place. Walking through the boundaries we suddenly noticed there was no one around, usually there are campers walking to their next activities and conversing with each other. This slightly confused me so I decided to let my girls get set into the cabin while i went to the big house to ask Chiron where everyone is.

I walked up the steps and opened the door without even knocking, i spotted Chiron in the sitting room with Dionysus playing a card game i didn't recognise.

"Chiron where are all the campers? I didn't see any when I came into camp" I said scowling when I said camp. He looked away from his cards and at me, his old brown eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge and wisdom.

"They are in the arena my lady, readying themselves for the capture the flag tonight" He said with a smile that said he knew something i didn't. That unnerved me.

"It's pointless, they will just be practising to lose" I said with a light smirk, thinking about how my hunters would destroy them tonight. He only smiled at me which seemed strange because whenever i talked about beating the campers before he would only look down and sigh. I shrugged it off before leaving the big house and walking towards the arena to see what training they are doing.

As i approached i could already hear the sounds of the boots on sand and swords clashing, when i reached the entrance i saw all 80 campers paired up and training together with Clarisse the daughter of Ares walking around them.

"Again!" she shouted and the campers did several thrusts and blocks. Moving fluidly from one move into the other. Clarisse noticed i was at the door and raised her hand, all sounds and movements stopped and they all turned to Clarisse.

"Bow to the goddess!" she shouted and simultaneously everyone of them dropped to one knee. It looked like the whole camp had been militarised and turned into some type of army.

"I hope you are all ready for capture the flag because I feel like participating" I said smirking at the reaction i got from the camp, they all turned a deathly pale and bowed even lower. I was aware of my hunters currently behind me smirking as well. Suddenly all the camp lifted their heads and smirked at us. This confused me shouldn't they be terrified of a goddess.

" Is that so? Well i hadn't planned on playing but now i have a more proper incentive" A voice on the stands said. I turned to see the very man who attacked my hunters a week ago sat down cleaning that petrifying sword. I scowled at the man refusing to show any kind of fear, while on the inside i was panicking. This man could tip the scales in the camps favour if he joined, I suppose ill have to fight him myself then. My hunt wore the same expression as me and I turned around and walked back the pavilion. We were going to win and I was going to kill that cocky asshole.

**Line break 2 hours later**

As all the campers put their armour on I noticed they didn't wear their usual armour, they normally wore heavy celestial bronze chest plates, and helmets with red or blue plumes. Instead they wore light armour seemingly still bronze but much less weight was in this armour, I was still unnerved by the sudden drastic changes of the camp and this just added to the already growing anxiety i was feeling of this place. Me and my girls have never lost a game of capture the flag but with the sudden changes and Perseus leading the charge we would have to work harder. But i still thought we will win, simply because we never lose.

Chiron came galloping into the collected camp and hunters and banged his hoof a few times for the crowd to calm down

" Normal rules still apply, no killing or maiming all magical items may be used. The flags may not be hidden and must be in clear view of the opponents. The winner is decided when an opponent crosses the boundaries with the flag have a fun game and fight hard" He said as the campers banged their weapons on the ground and roared in anticipation.

My hunters and i ran into the forest to place our flag at Zeus fist, i flicked my wrist and most of the hunters climbed the tree while thalia and phoebe stood guard at the flag they all notched arrows and when the conch horn blew i ran towards one tree and kicked off its trunk to grab a nearby branch protruding from the trunk of another, i climbed the tree and stealthily made my way towards their flag jumping from tree to tree.

I spotted a few campers moving through the forest, i notched a blunt arrow and shot it into one campers fore head before leaping off the tree to drive my floor into the temple of another a flipped over a spear being swept at my feet and sliced my hunting knife at their leg opening up a deep gash in their hamstring before turning around and blocking a sword being swung at my chest i then back flipped and shot an arrow as soon as i landed smashing him in the nose snapping the bone and rendering him unconscious i swept the legs of the one with the knife wound and held my knife to his neck before flipping it and smacking him in the temple knocking him out as well.

I continued to run towards their flag before crouching behind a bush and peering over the top, i saw only Perseus guarding the flag and i smiled to myself before sneaking around the bush and approaching the flag. He continued to sit cross legged just infront of the flag with his sword on his lap, his black armour with silver trimmings gleamed in the sun and his entire body seemed to have a black aura surrounding it curling a writhing in the sun. I slowly approached him before notching an arrow.

" Good afternoon lady Artemis" He said not opening his eyes only rising to his feet. I scowled at him when he opened his eyes the burning green set upon me before he pulled a silver shield off his back." Shall we dance?" he said with a light smile on his face.

Rather than answer I leapt forward slashing the knife in my right hand across his chest he simply rose his shield and my knife clanged off the silver surface i spun and brought the same knife around to stab him in the ankle, he rose his foot and stomped on my hand trapping my knife. He slammed the shield into my rib cage causing me to crash into the ground 5 feet away, Perseus kicked my knife back to me and stabbed his sword into the ground he pulled up his hood and put on a pure black mask. Darkness seemed to flow out of his armour now, and tendrils of darkness lashed at the open air. I stood up and grabbed my knife and charged towards him again this time a bit more cautiously i stabbed my knife at him and back tracked and sliced his sword diagonally, i held up my knife to block it but the force still sent me to one knee. I pushed his sword to the side causing him to be off balance before employing the tactic he did to me swiping his legs out from underneath him and before he hit the ground kicking him in the ribs sending him rolling along the grass. He jumped to his feet and charged at me again, he swiped his sword at my legs before switching his offence and throwing his sword into the air he drove his elbow into my knee cap so i was on one knee with him, his left fist came around and smashed into my jaw driving me onto my back. He jumped back to his feet and caught his sword holding it my neck. I couldn't believe it a man has just beat me in open combat, i couldn't count the last time we met because he caught me off guard, i expected some brutish man with no real combat training but he decimated my hunters and this time i was ready to face him. And he still beat me

"Using my own moves against me was impressive, your reputation was not exaggerated Lady Artemis" He said while taking off his mask and pulling down his hood. He then offered me his hand i took it and he pulled me to my feet , I'm not like most of my hunters and where I accept defeat and respect a good enough fighter to beat me. I turned around and saw all of the camp and my hunters looking at me and Perseus in shock ,I looked at Perseus with a confused expression and he chuckled

" We were fighting for over 30 minutes lady artemis the campers won the game 20 minutes ago" He said with a chuckle at the end. I was shocked that my hunters have lost and that i didn't even know how long we were fighting. One thing was for certain I would have to go away and train even harder if i wanted to beat Perseus.

" Campers! You fought well today go and enjoy your first victory over the hunters." Perseus shouted and the campers roared in agreement before running off to the dining hall for food and drinks. I dismissed my hunters and they walked back to the cabin muttering about 'stupid males'.

" How did you get them trained so well, so quickly?" i asked with a sour expression at losing capture the flag for the first time. He laughed before turning to me and smiling

"They just needed an incentive and losing to the same group of highly trained girls 56 times in a row was perfect. They are not for war yet, they are still children." He said with a distant look on his face at the end.

" They have to be" I said before walking away

Perseus POV

I sighed as Artemis walked away, these camper are still children and they shouldn't have to be ready for war. To fight for your life, for your livelihood and for your brothers in arms is a honourable thing but living is more important than dying.

I began to walk back to my camp in the woods while cursing the luck of these children to be subjugated to war at such a young age is a horrible thing. When I reached my camp I crashed down on the floor and crawled into my bed roll before closing my eyes wishing for a peaceful sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE IVE HAD A LOT OF FAMILY BUSINESS THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON THAT REQUIRED MY UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. BUT I AM BACK AND HERE IS CHAPTER 10 FOR YOU GUYS. **

**HERE IS THE POLL**

**NYX-5**

**ANNABETH-2**

**HERA-1 **

**ARTEMIS-1**

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE NYX WON AND WILL BE THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY.**

**ALSO I AM GOING TO UPLOAD A NEW STORY AT SOMEPOINT IN THE FUTURE AND I WILL WRITE IT IN TANDEM WITH THIS ONE.**

**ALSO A BIG SHOUT OUT FOR DARKARTH AND DAMASEN SO CHECK THEM OUT **

**DARKARTH- PERCYS CURSE**

**DAMASEN- THE SON OF LUPA AND LYCAON.**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 10**

10- Unbridled fury

**Perseus POV**

As it so happens wishes don't come true very often, instead of the peaceful sleep I wished for I got awoken within an hour.

As soon as I felt the hand on my head I was awake, as quick as lightning I shot my hand up grabbing the back of their head and smashing my forehead into their nose. They yelped in pain and fell backwards from their kneeling position I then acrobatically flipped myself to my feet and grabbed them by the throat, pushing them against a nearby tree I grabbed my knife and held it pointing at their heart. Only then did I realise who they were.

"Hera what business do you have awakening me in the middle of the night." I said as I removed my knife and handed her a health potion to relieve the pain from the broken nose. Only then did I realise she was hoping to be undetected while talking to me considering the black dress and cloak.

"I was hoping to ask you something but the rest of the council cannot know about this especially Zeus he is much too prideful to ask of your help he believes himself untouchable." She said inspecting the potion

"That is a healing potion Lady Hera it relieves you of any injury no matter how sever, now what is it you ask of me" I said trying to be as respectful as possible, she did vote for me to live after all

"First there is another camp across the country in a place called San Francisco that houses Demigods of our other aspects called romans" I nodded to show I was following " A war about 60 years ago erupted between them and ever since then the camps have been separate, all memories of each other has been wiped. But now we need both camps to come together if we hope to stand any chance against defeating Gaea. Now onto what I need from you I hope to take you to the other camp and I wish you to train them as you have trained the Greeks, will you do this?" She asked.

I thought about my options I could just say no, stay here and train the Greek demigods more until they are a fully-fledged fighting machine or I could go to this other camp and train them the same way making the army almost double. After thinking it over for a few more seconds I gave a slight nod and she placed her hand on my shoulder and we vanished.

As we reappeared I looked around and realised we were in a rundown old house, the wooden supports were rotting and the stone work was cracked. Surrounding us was a forest that was visible through the holes in the walls; the forest itself looked dense and full of life. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could smell the flowers and fresh air for the first time in a while and I relished in its beauty.

Suddenly a low howl echoed through the house and I was on high alert summoning my bow I notched an arrow and spun around trying to find my target, a hand was placed on top of mine and it pushed my bow down I looked to find Hera shaking he head at me.

I sighed and released the tension on the string and swung the bow back on my shoulder, wolves started pouring into the house and surrounded me I glared back at them, some of the younger ones seemed to back down but the larger wolves just growled louder.

Just then a big brown wolf walked into the house and the wolves stopped growling and bowed to the seemingly harmless queen as she stopped walking she begun the transforming and quickly in the place of the wolf there stood a woman. A beautiful woman at that, she turned to Hera and bowed.

"Lady Juno what brings you here?" I was confused at the Juno thing but remembered when she spoke about having a different aspect and it made sense she wound have a different name as well

"Hello Lupa I bring you a man who will be joining and training the legion and I hope you could make sure he gains access to the camp" She said smiling. Lupa turned to me and analysed me with a critical eye I just gave a smirk in return, I saw a flash of anger in her eye but I just raised an eye brow as if to say_ bring it and see how far you get_.

"Lady Hera do you mind if I test his skills in combat to see if he is fitting of the role?" Said the newly christened Lupa

"Of course to submission then?" Hera replied with a soft smile playing on her lips.

Lupa nodded and bowed again before standing before me, the wolves created a circle around us and Lupa shifted back into her wolf form.

"Does it still hurt a little?" I asked as I stared into her golden eyes. Lupa looked confused by my question as did Hera "Does it still hurt when you shift? Because it used to really hurt me" I said

I took a step back and I caught a glimpse of Hera's shocked expression before I closed my eyes and activated my full beast form. I fell to my hands and knees and reopened my eyes but in the place of the usually swirling green there was just full red before I felt my body begin to shift claws grew out of my fingernails and my teeth extended until they became fangs. The whole transformation was usually very painful for the newer wolves but for me it was familiar and it became second nature to shift without pain. Fur grew on my body and I felt my body extend becoming the 8ft tall muscular beast the black fur coated my whole body and as I rose to my feet I looked at Lupa.

She looked undeniably shocked but steeled her nerve and charged towards me and lightning speeds when she finally reached me I roared right in her face, but this wasn't a normal roar in was the roar of an alpha werewolf, an apex predator, an unstoppable killing machine. Lupa backed up quickly and struggled to control her free will, the roar of an alpha demands submission and Lupa was struggling not to obey the command.

I quickly glanced around to see the other wolves with their heads bowed whimpering slightly, Lupa was trying to disobey the command but I stalked closer to her and stood all 8ft over her hunched form. I roared at the sky and it echoed around the forest sending any living thing for miles scurrying in the other direction, this time Lupa was unable to disobey and bowed her head whimpering slightly, satisfied I deactivated my beast form and I shifted back into human before taking a deep breath.

I looked Hera to see her pale and sweating in fear but I smiled reassuringly at her and she seemed to calm down slightly, I looked back down at Lupa to see her in her human form as well looking at me in awe I cocked a confused eye brow and asked the silent question.

"The reason I am looking at you like this is because you are the true alpha, you didn't get your powers by stealing them or inheritance you earned them." She said still now looking at me in respect.

"So did I pass your test? If so could you point me in the direction of this camp Lady Hera was talking about?" I asked keen to move on from her staring at me. She pointed west and I began walking in that general direction I stopped walking and turned my head slightly to look at her over my shoulder.

"You never answered my question, does it still hurt?" I asked still not turning around

"Every time" She answered and I kept walking west.

**well thank you for reading and I will hopefully have a new chapter up soon as soon as I can sort out my family trouble thanks and I will see you guys and girls next time **

**Also I will be answering questions next chapter from you guys next chapter so if you have a question just review it thanks **

**Also I have one question for you who can guess what the true alpha line is from whoever gets it right gets a shoutout in the next chapter peace out **

**Damacles**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys im back and hopefully I can start updating more regularly than usual. Also Nyx is the pairing so I will start to integrate her into the story gradually **

**Here is chapter 11 don't forget to review and pm me if you have anything to ask **

11\. Camp Jupiter

_Perseus pov_

As I continued west I slowly started to realise how beautiful this forest really was, the trees looked bigger than normal ones and the air smelled of fresh flowers. I took a deep breath and transformed into my beast form through my almost infrared sight I could see how all the trees were connected and could see the life flowing through the roots and into the ground, this world was undeniably unique it had an almost perfect combination of wildlife and civilisation. I continued to walk through the forest in my beast form until I caught a scent of cars exhaust fumes I hurried in that direction but quickly stopped and transformed back. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

I pulled out my sword and whipped my head around trying to find the source, I took a deep breath and calmed my senses "_Laas Yah Nir" _I whispered and opened my eyes again I could see the life force of every living thing in the area I could just make out some large dog like creatures trying to surround me. I smiled in anticipation of the fight the biggest one slowly advanced I pulled my shield off my back and held it to my side and I stared at the biggest dog

" I don't really want to resort to violence, but I also really want to kill you" the dogs around me growled" And your friends" I said smirking at the huge growl he gave in return.

The biggest one lunged forward and bared his teeth to rip my throat out and I spun to the side and stabbed my sword into his abdomen killing it instantly, as it turned into dust some of it got in my mouth and I spit it and retook my stance. The others suddenly ran and jumped into shadows, disappearing from view, I was shocked that monsters possessed this powers usually they were just brutes that relied on strength alone. This means someone sent them to test me I let my Nightingale armour flow on to me and put on my face mask.

Instantly the power of darkness flooded in my body I could feel myself get stronger, faster and more agile and I used my own powers over darkness to drag the monsters back here, tendrils shot into the shadows then became rigid, I closed my fist and the retracted pulling the dogs back with them kicking and clawing at the ground. I smiled and walked forward to the dog closest to me I stuck my sword next to its head and looked into its red eyes filled with fear. I slowly stood up and looked around all the dogs looked terrified I decided to end this and sheathed my sword and put my shield back on my back. I swirled my hands in front of my body pushing and ample amount of magika into my arms fire flowed up and down my arms I then held them out in front of me and slammed them into the ground a fire storm spread out from my standing form and burned all the dogs to a crisp except one I knelt down beside of it and stared at its whimpering form

"Tell your boss if they wish to kill me they will have to send an army" I said before slamming my sword through its skull. The dog's soul was pulled out of its body and swirled into one of the empty soul gems in my possession.

I took out the soul gem and smashed it onto the hilt of Soulrend a bright light blocked the sword from my view and when it had subsided the blade had changed.

The hilt was now pitch black with blood red gems imbedded into it and the bottom was shaped like a dragon that looked like it could skewer anyone that was on the receiving end, the blade when form being black to now being blood red with an intricate design of a dragon flying. I had to say it looked badass.

I decided to keep moving towards camp and test my sword along the way.

**LINE BREAK 2 HOURS LATER**

After getting lost a few times and having to kill a couple of giants I finally reached a road with too many cars to cross

"Hello hero" said a voice next to me.

I spun around and drew my sword in to progress I looked down to see an old woman sat on the grass I detected illusion magic and looked through it to see Juno or Hera in the place of the woman.

"Hello Juno pleased to see you again" I said smirking at her shocked face I held out my hand and pulled her to her feet she glared at me and switched back to her normal form fit with a silk dress and a lion pelt over her shoulder complete with the queen's crown upon her head.

"So how do you plan on getting us across" I said still looking at the road

"oh I can't you need to carry me across I can't be seen helping you or the romans will see you as weak and you will not be accepted into the legion" she said smirking in my direction I growled under my breath and sighed.

"so any ideas on how to get across then my lady" I said looking at her. She smiled deviously

"Run" she said. But I had a different plan

"_TIID KLO UL" _I shouted as time slowed down I quickly picked up Juno and ran across the road, as I got to the other side time resumed to its normal state and Juno looked around and realised we were on the other side

"How do you do this stuff" She said sounding exasperated I just smiled in response and was about to walk ahead when I heard a familiar growl that stopped me in my tracks I turned around and at the top of the hill there was at least 30 of those dogs I saw earlier.

"Shit" I said Juno turned around and when she saw them she turned pale

"quickly we must get to camp!" she said jumping on my back I started to run in the direction she was pointing and the dogs howled and ran towards me.

When I got into the tunnel I saw 2 people standing in full battle armour at the entrance when they saw me one pulled out a curved sword while the other pulled out a bow and arrow. The big one notched an arrow and aimed it at me

"Halt and identify yourself" he shouted

"Would love to dumb ass but if you look behind me I kind of have a big problem" I shouted back as I kept running towards the entrance. He looked behind me and saw the huge army of dog and his eyes widened before he released the arrow and it punctured one of the dog's eyes.

I finally reached them and they opened the door and large boy followed me and the girl stayed back to protect the entrance.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked not slowing down

"Yeah she's good underground" he said trying hard to keep up with me. I looked ahead and in front of me the cave opened up and light blinded me for a second when my eyes adjusted there was a beautiful vibrant city mostly made of solid gold. But I didn't have time to admire the scenery as the cave behind me exploded shut and the girl came sprinting into the open with still about half the dogs chasing her I had to do something.

I set down Juno and sprinted back towards the girl I ran past her and pulled out my sword and allowed my armour to flow over me I activated some of my beast form to improve my speed, when the first dog reached me I threw my shield like a Frisbee and it cracked into its snout I ran forward and kicked off my shield on the ground and launched myself into the air. I shoved my sword into the mouth of the whimpering dog and spun around slitting another's throat in the process one of them jumped at me and I rolled to the side to avoid it I kicked one of the dog as hard as I could and he shot into a nearby lake I shot lighting into the lake and the water conducted the lighting killing the dog instantly I allowed the darkness to flow out of my body and the tendrils sharped into almost spear like weapons I waved my hands and they shot forward impaling most of the remaining dogs only about 3 remained so I sheathed my sword and unleashed 3 streams of fire 2 from hands and one from my mouth the dogs whimpered in pain and exploded into golden dust.

I took a deep breath and turned around what I came face to face with one a whole camp full of romans with shocked expressions started to walk forward and they all drew their weapons and pointed them at me threateningly I raised an eye brown and allowed lighting and flames to travel around my body and my eyes to turn red. Most gasped and jumped back some actually pissed themselves. _Oh great_

Suddenly Juno laughed and everyone turned to the old lady on the ground as she shifted into the glowing form of an Olympian goddess, simultaneously every roman dropped to one knee and bowed some looked at me in shock because I didn't bow I just smirked.

"Romans this is Perseus he will be joining the legion" she said with authority

"But Lady Juno no one may join the legion without letters of recommendation or they must fight in the arena to prove their worth" a skinny blonde haired boy said still grovelling

"And you are?" asked Juno eyes flashing dangerously

"Octavian My Lady" he said voice quivering

"And is my word not recommendation enough?" She replied glaring at the quivering mess of a boy

"Hold on lady Juno did he say I could join by fighting in the arena by a test of power?" I said before Juno turned this boy into a pathetic puddle of urine

"Yes Perseus if you defeat a cohort's chosen champion they may take you on if they so wish" She said already knowing my answer, I would never turn down an opportunity to fight

"Then I choose that option" I said eyes flashing in anticipation

"Very well, Praetor will you show Perseus to the Arena and prepare the centurions for the fight of their lives." She said taking on a serious face. A pretty girl dressed in battle armour and a purple cape stepped forward and looked at me with a calculating stare.

"Very good fair well Perseus" Said Juno before disappearing.

"All ways with a flair for the dramatic" I said shaking my head; I looked up and saw the Praetor walking towards me.

"My name is Reyna come with me and I will take you to the arena for your test." She said I nodded my head and followed after her all the while looking at the still shocked faces of the romans with a smile on my face.

I took the time on the walk to the arena to look around at the this massive city filled with demigods it seemed like a safe haven where they could grow old and start family's, it was a lot more advanced than camp half blood. With better defences such as catapults and towers filled with archers. Maybe this will be easy to teach these people. I was brought out of my thoughts by Reyna beginning to speak

"This is the arena you have 5 minutes to ready yourself before you start the test you can have one 10 minute break every 3 rounds there will be 10 rounds. You will fight the centurion and then a chosen champion of each cohort, Good luck." She said almost robotically before walking away. I sighed and walked into the room where I was allowed my 5 minutes and sat cross legged in the middle of the floor.

I reached out my senses and concentrated on my breathing levelling out my heart beat and calming my muscles I reached into my pocket and pulled out a stamina potion before downing it in one quick gulp I felt my energy return to me and my senses sharpened. I began to refill my magika reserves by controlling the circulation to a singular point and allowing it to build up before releasing it to flow faster. When my magika had completely refilled I heard a knock on the door and the girl that I saved was at the door

"Are you ready?" she asked I nodded and followed her to the gate I could hear the demigods chanting "Rome" over and over again.

"You know most of them think it was a fluke and that you won't make it past the first round" said the girl I still don't know her name.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Hazel" She replied

"Well then Hazel, I will be happy to prove them wrong" I said as I pulled the lever and walked out to the roar of the crowd


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The challenge of the arena

**Perseus POV **

The roar of the crowd. A sound unlike any other. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, I closed my eyes and revelled in the sound as the crowd became silent I opened my eyes and looked towards the praetors box. There stood Reyna looking as regal and professional as possible, she showed no emotion as the crowd stared waiting for her to speak.

"Perseus has agreed to take the challenge of the arena, so by roman law decree he must face the centurion of each cohort and then a chosen champion. Perseus are you ready?" she asked

I just nodded my head and drew my sword slowly most of the camp flinched at the effect of the sword. I stood waiting for my first opponent I was very confident that I could defeat everyone that was put in front of me but this wasn't a battle of skill it was a battle of endurance. Seeing as though there were 10 rounds this was going to be more taxing on my stamina than my skill with a blade. I heard the crowd once again roar into life and my eyes drifted to the gate opening to reveal my first opponent.

He was a short boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a small scar on his cheek, he came out wearing full imperial gold armour and carrying a 3-foot blade with a red handle. He kept stopping every 10 seconds to take a drink from his flask and his mouth was stained red with the substance in the bottle.

"Dakota from the 5th cohort will fight first. The winner is decided when one of you is unconscious or in a life threatening situation. Are you ready?" Dakota took a huge drink from his flask then threw it to the side and took his stance, I just put my shield up and let my sword rest in my hand.

"Begin!"

The crowd roared again as Dakota charged towards me swinging his sword with a aggressive swing. I stepped back and spun on my heel and gained some distance. I internally smiled I have always loved a good fight. Dakota tried to reduce the distance by dropping low and rolling forward but I dived over the top of his body as we switched sides, he once again moved forward using his sword like a hammer swinging it without any real finesse just hoping to land a lucky strike. I had enough of dodging so I moved inside his guard and slammed my shield into his chest, the crowd booed in response I only laughed as he scrambled back to his feet looking murderous. It seemed he learned from his mistake and decided to approach with more caution this time, using fast precise strikes to try and catch me off guard thinking with his size he would have an advantage in speed. He was wrong and once again he found himself on his ass courtesy of another shield smash.

I could see he was getting frustrated but I was enjoying myself so I couldn't care less, he charged swinging his sword horizontally towards my ribs I blocked it with my shield and kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling back. I turned towards the crowd and raised my sword and shield at my sides.

"ROME! SHALL I BEGIN?" I shouted and the crowd roared in approval so I turned and walked towards Dakota who was just rising to his feet I threw my shield away and gripped my katana with both hands, I swept one swing low towards his feet and when he jumped to avoid it I drove my shoulder into his midsection in mid air, forcing him to fall awkwardly on his back I then jumped up spun and stabbed my sword down. The crowd gasped thinking I had just killed a roman legionnaire but as I stepped back they saw the sword imbedded into the ground next to his head.

" The winner is Perseus, cohort 5 please present your champion." Said Reyna addressing the legion.

The gates rolled up revealing Hazel in the same armour as Dakota only she held a curved sword instead of a generic 3-foot one.

"Cohort 5 has selected Hazel to be there chosen champion. Begin!"

Hazel wasted no time charging towards me swinging her sword expertly towards my hip. I raised my foot and kicked the flat of the blade forcing it away she recovered quickly and spun to deliver a diagonal slash towards my shoulder I deflected it with mine and moved onto offence stabbing my sword forward before quickly changing the direction and flicking my blade to slice across her chest plate. Soulrend cut through the imperial gold like butter and the chest plate fell to the ground in front of her she hooked her foot into the straps of the chest plate and kicked it towards me. I had to roll away to avoid being hit by the flying piece of armour, using this as a distraction she drove her sword forward towards my face I moved my head to the side only just avoiding the inmmensly sharp object and stepped into her guard I pulled her arm towards me and wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over my hip causing her to spin away from me.

She looked tired and he breathing was rapid she eyed my warily and we both started to circle each other, the rest of the legion didn't make a sound and answering an inaudible sound we both once again charged towards each other. I slid low and picked up the shield I had discarded earlier and threw it like a Frisbee towards her she slid on her knees to avoid it but I was already on her. I used my sword to trap hers and slammed my hand under her sword hand, due to the force of the blow her sword was sent spinning into the air I kicked one kneecap and drove my elbow into the other forcing her to her knees I jumped back up and caught her spiralling sword and held both of them either side of her neck crossed over.

"Perseus is the victor Cohort 5 has been defeated. Cohort 4 please prepare your centurion and chosen champion" said Reyna

I gave Hazel her sword back and offered her a small smile and she returned the gesture and she exited the arena. I turned towards the gate to face my next opponent

As the door was opening I started spinning my sword in an hypnotising cycle, I was so intrigued by the blurs of red and black I didn't hear Reyna introduce the next opponent and say begin

I only noticed when I felt a presence flying at me at impressive speeds I felt something smack against my sword and fall to the ground, I looked down and found that someone had shot an arrow at me and my spinning sword had cut it in half before it could hit me. I looked forward and saw a strong built roman in the process of firing another arrow. I growled at the cheap shot and slowly started walking towards him, he released the next arrow and I caught it in front of my face I snapped the arrow and kept advancing forward. He kept shooting arrows as I advanced and I either cut them in half, caught them or simply moved less than an inch so they missed soon I was right in front of him and I ripped his bow from his hand before hooking my foot behind is leg and slamming my shield into his chest

'I may have hit him too hard' I thought as he flew through the air into the wall of the arena and collapsed against the wall

"Pathetic" I said and I turned around "Is this all Rome has to offer? If so then I am disappointed now I request a real challenge! All of the remaining warriors come at once so I can give these great people a real showing!" I shouted as I looked up at Reyna who looked surprised but also extremely mad at the same time

I winked and spun myself on my heel dropping into my stance and waited for the next fool. Reyna waved her hand and the remaining 7 walked out of the arena doors, the crowd roared in anticipation the Romans held up there weapons to get the crowd to cheer

I analysed the situation and found that most of them either had short swords or spears but one caught my attention a tall skinny Roman that held a long golden pole with a golden eagle on top, it seemed as if the crowd had noticed this as well and most of them gasped at once I was confused but I didn't have time to dwell on it because simultaneously they all charged at me yelling battle cry's I prepared my shield and calmed my breathing when the first one swung there sword at me in a wide arc I ducked under it before dropping to one knee to avoid a sword from behind, I jumped to my feet and swung my sword at a trailing roman he held his shield up and blocked the blow but the force from the momentum forced him to the floor I grabbed his foot and launched him 10 feet in the air before I spun my body and kicked him in the chest as he was falling he crunched into the floor falling unconscious

'1 down 6 to go' I thought as looked over my remaining opponents the tall skinny one was still stood of to the side holding the pole over his side

2 of them charged at me I backtracked and blocked one with my shield and one with my sword I shot my foot out towards one and pushed the other away , I eyed them warily this could go wrong if I don't play it right

I stepped to the left and smacked my sword into the chest plate of one before launching my shield at the other rendering both unconscious I felt a presence behind me and I ducked feeling the air of a sword lightly slice my hair I touched the back of my head and felt the wetness of blood, the crowd looked stunned I only growled and stabbed my sword into the floor before clenching my fist and feeling my Nightingale armour flow up my body and solidify into the terrifying image of darkness I felt the power of the armour increase my speed and strength and I covered the 30 meter distance between the Roman who cut me in less than a second I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into another knocking both of them out I sped to my next opponent and in the time it took him to blink I had launched my fist at his face the crack was audible from the praetors booth and he flopped to the ground

I turned around and saw the tall skinny Roman with blond hair who I remember the name being Octavian laying the pole down and dropping to his knees in a praying position

"Lord Jupiter I request that the all-powerful god of thunder and lightning help me in my task to rid this trash from Roman soil now help me strike down this heathen in your name for the glory of Rome!" He shouted towards the end the crowd roared in approval as lightning streaked across the sky seemingly agreeing with his statement

Octavian raised the pole as high as he could and yelled as he was slamming it into the ground in the time it took for the lightning from Jupiter's bolt to hit the eagle I had already been moving my hands in a circle casting the lightning storm spell as I fired my spell the bolt came from the sky and both forces of nature met in the middle

It them became a battle of power and I was sure Jupiter being a god had more than me but I couldn't just let the bolt hit me so I stepped up my power by focussing all my mana into the spell I screamed as I felt all my power leaving me at once but it had the desired affect my bolt doubled in size and pushed Jupiter's into the sky exploding once it had reached the atmosphere my bolt carried on and slammed into Octavian's chest with a massive boom sending him flying back at speeds unheard of and into the arena wall cracking the stone and making the crowd scream thinking he was dead

I knew better although I had put all my power into it he was still alive as the lightning storm spell was only made to stun but I could make it kill if I wanted

I looked around saw the Romans noticed Octavian's groan of pain before passing out from electrical pulses

"Well that was fun" I said before falling to my Back exhausted

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER BAD BY JUST FORCING IT OUT THERE**

**ANYWAY I HOPE I CAN UPDATE BETTER KNOW BUT I HAVE STARTED A NEW JOB AND DON'T HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME SO I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET A CHANCE **

**THANKS AGAIN **

**Damacles **


End file.
